De Profundis
by Libraria
Summary: In the 73rd Hunger Games, a man who had previously appeared out of no where was chosen as Tribute. Every time the cameras focused on him, they would short circuit, as though something was stopping them from working. Now it's the 75th Hunger Games and this man has been chosen again, his greatest weapon being that no one knows his methods. His name? Harry Potter. HP/? Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** All the standard ones for a series like HG. Possible slash, possible swearing. Finnick Odair being himself.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!  
**Summary:** In the 73rd Hunger Games, a man who had previously appeared out of no where was chosen as Tribute. Every time the cameras focused on him, they would short circuit, as though something was stopping them from working. Now it's the 75th Hunger Games and this man has been chosen again, his greatest weapon being that no one knows his methods. His name? Harry Potter.

* * *

Peeta and Katniss sat in silence after watching Haymitch's video. Neither expected him to come up behind them, ignoring the fact that they had just seen him win his own Games, the one he tried so hard to forget by drinking. His only reprieve from the memories, seeing other people so brutally murdered. Only other victors could understand what it was like, to live with it every day. Some would call it survivor's guilt. They called it _bound to happen_.

He sat down next to the two, rifling through the box of videos before he made a grunt of victory, pulling one out. Just before he shoved the tape in, they saw the name on the side.

'_Harry Potter_'

"Who's this?" Katniss asked curiously, hardly falling off of her seat in anticipation, though Peeta was half way there. Seeing all these games, ones they had ignored or been too young to see, was definitely an enlightening experience. Haymitch looked back to her before shuffling back to his seat.

"Harry Potter, as you read on the box," He muttered, almost rolling his eyes. "He's the winner of the 73rd Hunger Games. Won the year before you." Both of the re-elected tributes sat in silence, eyes wide. They had seen those Games, and if they missed something they quickly heard about it soon after.

The 73rd Hunger Games was brutal. Everywhere it was only snow, and you had to keep yourself warm to keep yourself alive. Many of the contestants had died from being too cold. However, it was still a brutal murder from those who lived. Only 9 of the tributes actually died from the freezing weather. The rest were killed by others, just as most were.

However, it was also a strange year. There was a tribute from District 6. He had appeared there years before and made a life. The Capitol questioned him, but they couldn't get anything out of him no matter what method they used. Of course, President Snow was interested so he let Potter go to get on with his life.

It couldn't have been coincidence that just a year later they realised he was there and had questioned him, the then 18-year-old was chosen for the Hunger Games.

But this year was strange because something was wrong with the cameras whenever they focused on this boy. They would go all fuzzy and you could barely make anything out only when they focused on him. No one knew what it was, so they eventually paid more attention to the other tributes.

They say the only thing that Harry Potter, victor of the 73rd Hunger Games, had with him as a District token was a wooden stick. It wasn't anything special, there were no tricks: it was just a very polished stick.

Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch watched on screen as he was called as tribute. His face only held acceptance, as if he had anticipated this happening – he wasn't surprised or sad about it at all. People parted as he walked forward, some patting him on the back and others whispering condolences or good lucks to him. He smiled at them all as he reached the stage, his head held high. Putting a fist over his heart, he bowed deeply to them all. A sign of respect, they figured, as they watched him straighten out.

It skipped to Harry walking onto the stage for an interview with Caeser Flickerman. The kid was charismatic; he had the crowd loving him. His costume was simple – a train drivers costume, a hat included. The Capitol people loved it; they loved _him_. It was no wonder that he had the most sponsors that year.

"Harry, what do you think of becoming the tribute to a place you've only just begun to live in?" Caeser asked and Harry smiled; the look on his face was innocent.

"I'm quite happy that it was me and no one else. I saw the Games last year... I wouldn't want anyone else to go through that. I know what I'm doing and I have a plan no matter what. I'm proud to go in and hopefully come out victorious as thanks to the people in District 6 who took me in, despite my being a foreigner to them," Caeser looked at him with sympathy, already quite taken with the boy.

That was his aim. To make people love him just by his charming personality, apparently. Peeta could see how he had endeared himself, and thought the boy to be charming himself even if he knew that it was all a ploy – the one who looked to be the same age as them was winning them all over so easily. He was, in reality, two years older than them.

The screen changed and they saw him rising by the Cornucopia, his eyes hard as the ice around him as he looked around the frozen arena. He seemed to be thinking of something and, as soon as the buzzer went off, he dashed away from all of the other tributes without even bothering to pick up any other supplies other than a backpack, the same tactic as many other tributes had used year after year. It was lucky he did as it was full of different sorts of supplies to keep him alive.

There wasn't much to see as, when they did try to watch him, it would only fuzz up and they couldn't make anything out.

"That's his biggest weapon," Haymitch said as Peeta took out the video from its player. Katniss and Peeta looked over to the older man to see determination in his eyes. "No one knows what he's good at apart from those who were tributes in his year. And they're all dead." Haymitch looked over them both, his face completely serious.

"So what do we do?" Peeta asked.

"We get him as an ally." Haymitch replied simply, and they both nodded in agreement.

The first time they saw him in person, it was the opening ceremony. They were glowing, beautiful and they were staring straight ahead into gem-like eyes, an unusual green in colour and hard to turn away from. People in the audience were finding it hard to choose whether they should look at Katniss and Peeta or Harry or Finnick Odair. They're all so beautiful, and beauty is everything in the Capitol.

Next to him there was a sagging yet almost young woman, a morphling addict who looked like nothing compared to the youthful boy-turned-man next to her.

That was all they get to see before they are being shoved into an elevator. They would see him in training tomorrow.

But before that, they watched him on the recap of the opening ceremonies. He looked majestic, so sure of himself as he walked around, smiling politely and innocently at the audience. They never saw what he could do, so the innocence still works for him. They wouldn't suspect him of anything. Katniss looked to the corner of the screen, and she could barely make out President Snow. He was glowering at Harry, his eyes narrowed in thought. So they weren't the only ones on the President's bad side. '_What did Potter do?' _She asked herself.

They did see him in training. He was one of the only ones there when they arrived, with Brutus and the woman from District 2 – the one that killed with her teeth. _Enobaria_, Katniss though. They were were chatting amiably, as if they had been friends for a long time. In a moment of pure confidence, Peeta headed towards them. Katniss could do naught but follow, her own curiosity causing her to trail along.

"Hello," Peeta said, smiling at them all. Harry turned to them and smiled brightly.

"Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, right?" Harry said, sticking his hand out in greeting. "I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure." Peeta immediately took his hand, shaking it and feeling a shiver run through him at the contact. It was like electricity quickly running through him.

"The pleasure's all ours, Harry." Katniss said politely in return, shaking his hand afterwards and feeling the same thing as Peeta. They looked at each other in slight wonderment, or maybe it was confusion and curiosity, but they both agreed that they needed to talk later.

"Thank you for not calling me Mister Potter," He said, running a hand through his hair and smiling as though he didn't realise the feeling he had caused. It was innocent once more, if not slightly bashful. "It gets a bit boring after a while," They both nodded at him, smiling as politely as they could in the face of an enigma. It was then that Finnick came up behind Harry and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Peeta jumped slightly, having not seen him because of talking to Katniss and Harry.

"My dearest, darling Harry. Are you leaving me for these youngsters?" Finnick said in a dramatic, woe-is-me voice. He leaned on the laughing Harry heavily.

"Finnick, my love, you know I would never leave you for someone else. Not without telling you first, anyway." Harry said, turning slightly so he was able to face the elder Victor. He sent a wink over to the two staring and slightly shell-shocked seventeen-year-olds as he leaned away and patted Finnick's cheek twice. The older man laughed brightly.

They were interrupted by Atlas asking for quiet, then proceeding to describe all of the stations. It wasn't really needed as they had all been there before. They were similar to all of the other years, despite the Capitol going all out for this year of the Games. Quarter Quells were something to be celebrated, after all – the importance of them was like nothing those from the lower Districts had seen before.

Harry and Finnick went off together first, to the fire-making station as Peeta and Katniss split up to talk to other victors to make friendly with, hoping for alliances. Peeta and Harry eventually ended up together whilst Katniss was with Beetee and Wiress from District 3. Peeta kept stealing glances at the other boy, looking at what he was doing for camouflage. He kept it simple. At least he seemed to know what he was doing.

Harry eventually turned to the other boy, taking his blond hair and warm blue eyes in.

"Are you okay, Peeta?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side. "You seem a little out of it." Peeta just smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders, feeling slightly awkward but comfortable with Harry. The older man just emitted this comforting feeling that you couldn't help but feel drawn to.

"I'm just a bit nervous," Peeta admitted, looking down at his arm as he camouflaged it to look like some mud – it wasn't that hard, really. "I haven't gotten over the last Games. I mean... I still have nightmares about it, y'know?" Harry nodded his head in understanding, feeling slightly sympathetic for the other boy. He was, after all, a year younger than he was when he was in the Games. The same age when he was with the Wizarding World.

"I know how you feel. But we don't know what's going to happen in the future. All we can do is wait and see," Despite the morbid words coming from the other, Peeta couldn't help the vague feeling of comfort and settlement that he felt, like there was magic behind the words that managed to make him feel this way. It was strange, considering nothing anyone else had said had been able to comfort him in this way.

Maybe it was because Harry had experienced the games; he knew what they were like, or maybe it was just because he had a way with words and tone. Peeta didn't know, but either way, he was grateful.

"Yeah," he agreed, then paraphrased, "We'll see what happens."

* * *

This chapter is sort of just feeling things out, seeing how you guys react and if I should carry on with it. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter and all!

**I don't know who or if I want to pair Harry with anyone.**  
Just drop me a review or PM telling me who you would like to see him with, if anyone at all!


	2. Chapter 2

"She's the only thing that keeps them going. Keep her safe, keep her _alive_."

Harry knew what it was like to be in such a position. After all, since the age of one, he had been in exactly the same one and even if the Wizarding World's opinion of him changed as easily as Caeser Flickerman did his hair, he was still their _hope_. Hope that people could survive and live against all odds and that maybe they would come out on top no matter what happened. Despite their hatred and love and hatred again, he was still a figure to them, even if they hadn't quite realised it at the time.

Katniss Everdeen was in the same position, except she just had the love of her 'Wizarding World' – the Districts – and the constant hatred of the leaders – Snow and everyone who worked with him. They either loved or hated the Girl on Fire who beat the odds, who looked majestic and powerful and strong in the face of the Games that they so adored to watch. As disgusting as he saw the whole thing, he couldn't help but agree with the people on some points. The girl _was_ strong; she did seem majestic and out of this world. There was one thing they forgot that he didn't, however.

She was _human_.

It could be seen in the people she spoke to, the way she spoke to them, the way she moved. It all screamed a real person and not just an idol, as it did with everyone put on a pedestal, and Harry wondered if the people realised that she didn't choose to be part of a rebellion. She had no clue of their plans, didn't even know that she was their main focus and this would be the beginning of the end – and Harry felt a little terrible about it. Being kept ignorant by the Order had been enough to annoy him, but to keep so much from someone in the same position? It was _horrible_, and he knew that. But he had been told of her, how headstrong she was and how terrible an actress (had seen it himself, as well), so there was no way he was going to be the one to let things slip.

All he could do, it seemed, was try to help her make it through this. After all, who better to lean on than someone who had already been through the same thing?

And despite having been through all of those things before, taking the words he had been told by Haymitch Abernathy to heart, it didn't stop said heart from thundering as he prepared to enter the arena, just as it had the last time he was in this position. The wand he prized over all other objects in his possession was hidden under the sleeve of the skin-tight suit they had been made to wear, covered up if he didn't lift his arm and make it obvious. There was no point to it, other than keeping it close and guarded, as people didn't actually know what it was.

"Are you ready?" The one who had guided him through his own Reaping and Games just two years before, Damaia, asked him, concern and sadness coating her tone. She had been one of the first to accept his presence in her District, perhaps because she spent most of her time in the Victor's Village anyway and he didn't particularly affect her much.

"Of course not," he replied, trying to keep his nerves from showing, but there was a waver in his voice that gave him away. Having fought in a war already, he had been through worse, but… Nothing prepared you for taking the life of another person, and for fighting for your own so that another fighter, a soldier, couldn't take it away in the blink of an eye.

Damaia blinked away the tears he could see blocking her beautiful brown eyes, and she pulled him into a hug, "You can do this again," she whispered. "You've done it once before, they don't know what you can do. We believe in you, Harry."

_Twenty seconds._

They were the words of a death sentence, and with one last squeeze and a thank you, Harry entered the tube that would take him up to the arena. As he stood, waiting, and _ten seconds_ echoed around the room as the doors closed, he could only hope that it wouldn't be frozen in the arena again. He didn't think he would be able to stay sane, if it was.

"I'll see you soon," he mouthed, knowing that his Mentor would not hear him, but wanting her to know that he would be back soon, and that this wasn't the last she would see of Harry James Potter.

And then he was going up, towards the arena and towards the place that would make or break the Districts, Capitol, and Katniss Everdeen. It was anticlimactic, if nothing else.

They were split by District, and Harry vaguely noted his morphling counterpart looking around the arena as though she was surprised to be there. Everyone else was determined, but no one more so than Finnick, Katniss and the Careers. They were terrifying in their own right, especially since they were past Victors themselves, and Harry wondered if maybe they had any chance of winning this.

Considering how many people would be working against them, though? He doubted it, and he was briefly suffocated by the fact that he could be one of the people to kill them. Kill once, kill again but if you were doing it to save your own life and that of others, you would never get used to it. That was a lesson he had learnt quickly, when he fell into the first Games.

Victors were snarling at one another, especially Enobaria and the sibling pair, and he could guess that they would be difficult to bring down. Though he mused over what the siblings would do if they were the last ones left, he could hardly care after that – one or the other would die anyway and it didn't matter to him, as much as he hated killing other people. Either someone else would take care of it or the arena would take care of them both instead.

5... 4… 3… 2… sound of a cannon echoed around the arena, and without a moment's hesitation, they all jumped into the water. It was the Second Task of the Tournament all over again and Harry could only wish that he had gillyweed as he swam towards the cornucopia that sat in the middle of the water. As the cold water surrounded him, filling his lungs when he unwittingly and perhaps stupidly took a breath of air, another thought attacked his mind. Unknowingly, those thoughts echoed Katniss'.

_This is no place for a Girl on Fire._

(Just like a cupboard was no place for a Boy-Who-Lived.)

Finally, he reached the middle, and his limbs felt heavier than lead and then some. Despite all the training he had done, the water was strong when moving against him and he hadn't been trained to swim. To run, yes, and he had his breath but that didn't mean that his limbs were able to handle the attack against them from the liquid he was pushing himself away from.

With a loud, sucked in breath of air – _he'd never take advantage of it again_ – he pushed himself up and towards the Cornucopia. Everyone had been heading there, they were trained, they were ready for it – the bloodbath surely wouldn't be as entertaining this time. _Shouldn't be_, but as he felt a stinging in the back of his left leg, he doubted that he was right this time. Stumbling from the sudden and unexpected pain, Harry span around best he could to look at his attacker. Gloss, he recognised, one of the harsher ones that definitely wasn't on his side.

As she moved to slash at him again, this time aiming for his chest, Harry ducked under the knife she held in her hand. It went over his head and, from his position, he ran forward and rammed straight into her, best he could. Hand pressed against his wand, Harry cast a bubblehead charm on himself and held her down until she lost consciousness. She struggled, of course she did, but the fact that he could breath and she was losing energy through holding her own held her back from being able to do her best against him. Soon, her eyes closed and Harry was letting her go.

Though it wasn't her death, it was close enough, for now.

Swimming back to the surface was more tiring than he would have liked, but as soon as he was there, he saw Finnick, Katniss, Peeta and Mags running off, and with a tired sigh, he picked up the closest weapon he could find – a bloodied sword – and ran off after them.

It didn't take long to catch up, especially considering the fact that Mags was slowing Finnick down by sitting on his back, but none of the group seemed to mind. Harry definitely didn't, considering he could understand their need to keep her around, to stay with her and make sure she was okay. He would have done the same thing, had any of his old friends been in the arena with him.

"Everyone okay?" He asked, trailing along beside Finnick and behind Katniss and Peeta as they moved, the latter slashing at the plants that stood in their way.

"Fine," Finnick replied, seeming a little out of breath but overall as fine as he was claiming to be. "There were some close calls, but.. we're all good."

Good, Harry thought. It was just one step further to the end they wanted to achieve.

"We're looking for a place to settle – maybe find some water," Peeta said, raising his arm to slash at a particularly annoying hanging of leaves. "If we can, that is. We all know what the arenas are like." Of course they did. Having the victors enter the arena again was ingenious, though they wouldn't be admitting that out loud any time soon.

Snow wanted to get rid of Katniss, and what better way than to have her fight for her life, against people who had done the same thing already and carried on their training? The Girl on Fire, who had only just escaped the nightmare, wouldn't stand a chance. Or so he thought, of course. Apparently he hadn't taken into account that some of the strongest victors would agree to being her allies.

The bad guys never seemed to think these things through.

"Right," Harry said, at Katniss looked back at him for a minute, seeming to judge him based on his looks and speech alone. "Let's do this, then."

* * *

**a/n:** i can't do fight scenes.  
and this chapter is short, partly because i'm tired and also because it's just an introduction to the arena. i didn't want to load everything all in at once, and hopefully the next chapter will be better and longer.

thank you so so much for all of the reviews you guys sent in! i was really blown away by the reception received, and all the favourites/follows. it's actually super inspiring and thank you so much.

i hope everyone had a fantastic christmas & new years! happy (late) holidays, everyone!


End file.
